


Ouch!

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Ouch!

"Hey babe, I don't think your cat likes me"

"It's because you take up most ,if not, all of my time", Hux smiled. "You're insatiable."

Kylo smirked, "well who could blame me? You're ass is quite scrumptious."

"If she's feeling lonely stop throwing her out when we have sex then," Kylo suggested.

\---

"OW"

"Hold still. I still have to apply alcohol to the rest of the scratches on your other arm," Hux said with cotton ball in hand.

"She's vicious"

"I can't believe she attacked you"

"She probably thought you were being attacked with all the screaming you did because of my amazing co-"

Hux pressed into his wounds and Kylux hissed. 

"You brought this on yourself"


End file.
